


秘密

by xiuxiu_17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuxiu_17/pseuds/xiuxiu_17
Summary: 將夜晚留給相愛的人們





	秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 63前砲友設定🈶️  
93現正交往中

全圓佑才想起他從來沒和洪知秀接過吻。  
他親吻過他身上許多地方，平坦的胸口、仰起的脖頸、隱密的大腿內側，但是獨獨沒有親吻過他微笑的嘴唇。  
有沒有試圖索吻他已經不記得了，至少洪知秀從沒有主動要求全圓佑親吻他，就連高潮時也只是手指纂緊了床單，猛地弓起脊背，像一隻離水的魚。

而現在他站在漆黑的客廳裡，靜靜地注視著脣齒相貼的兩人。  
今晚的夜空一定也是極黑的，沒有一顆星子，也瞧不見月亮。

金珉奎追求洪知秀的事情所有人都知道，那麼赤裸又明晃的愛意像是八月酷暑正午的太陽一樣逼人，又像是十二月寒冬時跳耀的火焰一樣溫暖。

他們本質都是怕冷的，要不然為什麼當初會相依取暖。

洪知秀來找他談時全圓佑正在打遊戲，老早以前就已經破過的關卡又撿回來重複地玩，沒什麼難度可言，更像是一種熟練的習慣。  
洪知秀進來以後沒有打擾他，而是安靜地做到他床上，抱著膝蓋默默地看著全圓佑過關斬將，最後電視螢幕上出現大大的闖關成功字幕。

全圓佑以為那天和之前的每一個求歡的夜晚別無二致，於是理所當然地放下遊戲手把之後就欺身上去，將哥哥押進了白色的床墊之中，手也摸進了寬鬆的Ｔ恤下擺。  
洪知秀不像他們一樣著迷於鍛鍊，腹部平坦又有一點點柔軟的肉，全圓佑輕輕地掐了一把。

「圓佑啊。」洪知秀開口說道，眼神筆直地望進他的眼睛裡頭。全圓佑停下手的動作，有些疑惑「我們不能再這樣下去了。」

「我答應珉奎要和他在一起了。」

砲友。  
說直白一點就是這樣的關係吧。  
像泡沫一樣到黎明時就會崩解消失，只能在夜半無人時交換肌膚的溫度。在洪知秀狹小的單人房間內、在旅館房間裡、或者用洗澡當掩護，一起在蓮蓬頭的熱水之中交纏。  
浴室磁磚冰涼涼的，兩人之間溢滿了水蒸氣。洪知秀的臉龐好像也模糊在一塊，白色的臉爬上情慾的顏色，嘴唇咬了又咬像要滴出血一樣。  
全圓佑將他的一隻腳勾在臂彎裡頭，然後將自己的性器擠進濕潤的甬道裡。這個姿勢比往常還要深，洪知秀腿軟的幾乎站不住腳，不停地往下滑，又吞得更深。  
他掙扎的攀住全圓佑的肩膀，指甲陷入皮肉，全圓佑吃痛的皺起眉頭，將人往上托了一把。

啊，對的，有過這個場景。他回想起來。  
那時候他自然的低下頭想要尋找洪知秀的唇瓣，垂下臉時親吻卻落在洪知秀的臉頰上。  
對方轉開了臉。  
全圓佑以為那也不過是個自然而然地反映，恰巧地錯過了。

一錯過好像就再也沒有機會了。原來是不肯和他接吻。為什麼？  
他沒有問過，也不打算詢問。

全圓佑轉身離開了客廳，將夜晚留給相愛的人們。

「怎麼了嗎？」金珉奎問，對於洪知秀忽然地轉頭感到不解。

洪知秀眨眨眼，總感覺好像被視線注視著似的，有些不自在。可能是哪位成員不小心撞見了，選擇迴避吧。  
他一邊告訴自己多心了一邊將眼神轉回到金珉奎身上，對著戀人展開一個安撫的笑容「沒什麼。」

金珉奎哦了一聲，低下頭用鼻尖撒嬌的蹭了蹭對方的鼻尖。摩擦帶來發癢的感覺讓洪知秀往後縮了縮，又為了對方像小狗狗一樣的舉動笑出聲來。  
「我啊，最喜歡哥了。」金珉奎說道，篤定又真誠。

洪知秀抬起眼，烏黑的睫毛像是一對蝴蝶的翅膀一樣拍動，細小的氣流全都能擾亂金珉奎的心。那叫什麼來著，蝴蝶效應？  
「……又想要討親吻了嗎？」洪知秀好笑的說，食指抵上金珉奎的額頭稍稍把兩人的距離拉開「真拿你沒辦法。」


End file.
